<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ever After Hermit High by Fintastica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774835">Ever After Hermit High</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fintastica/pseuds/Fintastica'>Fintastica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hermits, Meet (Insert fandom here) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Ever After High, Hermitcraft RPF, Legacy SMP, Minecraft EVO, Yandere high school, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suggestions welcome, requests open</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:33:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fintastica/pseuds/Fintastica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Fin yeets the original cast out the window and then drags in a bunch of innocent Youtubers' personas. Yup, i don't own anything I just wanted to create chaos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>everyone is friends here - Relationship, nope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hermits, Meet (Insert fandom here) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Intros and stuff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Note that if there's nothing in a space, then I have no ideas for that space. So yes, please give me ideas.<br/>
All canon teachers kept their roles. The story is mildly changed to fit better but requests are open.</p><p> </p><p><b><span class="u">Cast:</span></b><br/>
Bdubs - Sleeping Beauty | Bdouble O’Hundred | Royal<br/>
Roommate: Beef Tunes<br/>
Magic Touch: Bdubs has an interesting ability that lets him “skip” the night. The specifics are complicated but in short, if he really wanted to he could make the night feel like it lasts less than a minute for either himself or for everyone else in a certain radius. Although it can be unpredictable at times...<br/>
BFFA: Scar Goodtimes and Doc M77<br/>
Quote:”Gotta schleep!”<br/>
Other info: Helps Etho out with Sneak-E-E’s and is Scar’s second-in-command.</p><p>Cleo - Queen of Hearts | Cleo Hearts | Royal<br/>
Roommate: False Hearts<br/>
Magic Touch: Cleo can make literally anything (made with cards) come to life….which yes, does mean that her figurines will most definitely be running around nipping your feet if she adds a card to it.<br/>
BFFA: Joe Narrator<br/>
Quote: “Off with their legs! And by they, I mean Joe.” (“Um, Cleo? I don’t have legs-” “Shut up Joe. I’ll find a way anyways!”)<br/>
Other info: Editor for the EAH Hearld</p><p>Cub - One of the two Weavers (The Emperor's New Clothes) | Cub Vexing | Royal<br/>
Roommate: Scar Goodtimes<br/>
Magic Touch: See that bag of money lying there? Now you see it, now you don’t!<br/>
BFFA: Scar Goodtimes<br/>
Quote: “Capitalism works, guys. Usually, anyways. Hey, I can write about that for the next EAH Herald!”<br/>
Other info: Is head editor of the EAH Herald</p><p>Doc - Geppetto (Pinochio) | Doc M77 | Rebel<br/>
Roommate: Ren Badwolf<br/>
Magic Touch: Anything you need to be made? Doc can do it. And will do it well.<br/>
BFFAs: Ren Badwolf, Etho Frost, Beef Tunes and Bdouble O’Hundred<br/>
Quote: “Yip yip yip let’s go let’s go!”<br/>
Other info: Is on the basketball team</p><p>Etho - Jack Frost | Etho Frost | Royal<br/>
Roommate: Joe Narrator<br/>
Magic Touch: Ice powers, what else?<br/>
BFFA: Beef Tunes, Doc, and Bdouble O’Hundred<br/>
Quote: “Doesn’t matter if you’re a Royal or a Rebel. The way I see it, everyone’s getting their windows frosted tonight anyways and they’ll have to pay up if they don’t want the frost….From me, anyways. I’m not guaranteeing anything from my helper.”<br/>
Other info: Heads up the ___-E-E’s buisnessline. The best of which is Sneak-E-E’s.</p><p>False - Queen of Hearts | False Hearts | Royal<br/>
Roommate: Cleo Hearts<br/>
Magic Touch: Combat? You’ll never beat this Queen of Hearts!<br/>
BFFA: Ren Badwolf<br/>
Quote: “You’’ll never compare to my martial arts and poison darts, so don’t try to stop my combat or you’ll parish painfully!”<br/>
Other info: Is known for running for positions but then overstepping her powers</p><p>GTWScar - One of the two Weavers (The Emperor's New Clothes) | Scar Goodtimes | Rebel<br/>
Roommate: Cub Vexing<br/>
Magic Touch: Does licking diamonds count? No? Magic  then :)<br/>
BFFA:Grian Hood, Double O’Hundred, and Cub Vexing<br/>
Quote: “Money is great, diamonds taste amazing, and cats are life.”<br/>
Other info: Is currently class president.</p><p>Grian - Robin Hood | Grian Hood | Rebel<br/>
Roommate: The Impulsive Pig<br/>
Magic Touch: A master of trades might be Robin Hood’s son, ye his passions for architecture is second to none.<br/>
BFFA: Mumbo Jumbo, Ren Badwolf, and Scar Goodtimes<br/>
Quote: “We’re all friends here, but that doesn’t mean we all share the same opinions. For example, purple grass is so much more interesting then green grass, unlike whatever Scar is saying.”<br/>
Other info: Literally is the sole reason freshmen year terrified the current staff team.</p><p>~Grian's Merry Men (and Women): Gareth, Pearl, Mini, Zee,Netty,  Jimmy, Salem, Martyn. And of course, Friar Taurtis and Little Dom. The Merry Gang is split between royals and rebels.</p><p>Hypno - Dark Fairy | Hypno Tizd | Rebel<br/>
Roommate: Jevin King<br/>
Magic Touch: Magic, obviously. Although sleep spells are particularly effective...<br/>
BFFA: Jevin King<br/>
Quote: "Why would I want to make someone sleep for a hundred years? That’s just weird."<br/>
Other info:</p><p>Impulse - Three Little Pigs | The Impulsive Pig (pig 2) | Rebel<br/>
Roommate: Grian Hood<br/>
Magic Touch: As long as it’s on impulse, he can make it happen.<br/>
BFFA: Tango and Zedaph<br/>
Quote: “What’s the problem with me blowing up my house if Ren’s going to blow it down later anyways? Explosions are way more fun!”<br/>
Other info: </p><p>Iskall -    Hunter | Iskall Hunter | Rebel<br/>
Roommate: Mumbo Jumbo<br/>
Magic Touch: As the son of the Hunter, he’s a very good archer. And if you pay him? Even better.<br/>
BFFA: Mumbo Jumbo, Stress White, and Grian Hood<br/>
Quote: “I don’t like diorite and I don’t like killing people. And Stress and Ren are omega awesome. So I’d rather not kill them or anything, y’know?”<br/>
Other info:</p><p>Jevin - Marsh King | Jevin King | Rebel<br/>
Roommate: Hypno Tizd<br/>
Magic Touch: Jevin is, literally, a slime.  And yes, someone has indeed used him as a landing pad on more than one occasion.<br/>
BFFA: Hypno Tizd<br/>
Quote: “Can’t stop, won’t stop- Ooh, is that a hot tub?”<br/>
Other info:</p><p>Joe - Narrator | Joe Narrator (of Bookville, Ever After) | Royal<br/>
Roommate: Etho<br/>
Magic Touch: Joe has the ability to manipulate stories to a degree, as well as having a way with words.<br/>
BFFA: Cleo Hearts<br/>
Quote: “That’s the Narrator’s Difference!”<br/>
Other info: Refuses to use cash.</p><p>Keralis - Gingerbread Witch | Keralis Cakes | Rebel<br/>
Roommate: xB<br/>
Magic Touch: The most amazing sweet treats on earth!<br/>
BFFA: Xisuma Grimm<br/>
Quote: "These sweetfaces are my favorite people."<br/>
Other info:</p><p>Mumbo - Humpty Dumpty | Mumbo Jumbo | Rebel<br/>
Roommate: Iskall Hunter<br/>
Magic Touch: More clumsy than usual but what Mumbo lacks in coordination he makes up for with his tech.<br/>
BFFA: Grian Hood and Iskall Hunter<br/>
Quote: “That’s good, that’s very very good- Oh no, not  again!”<br/>
Other info:</p><p>Rendog - Badwolf | Ren Badwolf | Rebel<br/>
Roommate: Doc M77<br/>
Magic Touch:<br/>
BFFA: False Hearts, Doc M77, and Grian Hood<br/>
Quote: “Ladies, get in line!-the diggity be on the way”<br/>
Other info:</p><p>Stress - Snow White | Stress White | Royal<br/>
Roommate: Pearl Merrymoon<br/>
Magic Touch: Growing amazingly unworldly plants.<br/>
BFFA: Iskall Hunter<br/>
Quote: “Royally gorgeous!”<br/>
Other info:</p><p>Tngo - Three Little Pigs | Tango Pig (pig 3)) | Rebel<br/>
Roommate: Zedaph<br/>
Magic Touch: Um, don’t let him near fire maybe- for some reason his father decided to wed someone with fire powers. Yeah, very controversial marriage.<br/>
BFFA: Impulse and Zedaph<br/>
Quote: “Houses are no fun. What’s fun is having a little boom-bomm action.”<br/>
Other info:</p><p>TFC - One of the Seven Dwarfs | Tinfoil Dwarf | Royal<br/>
Roommate: Another dwarf. Possibly the future Sleep but TFC and his brothers aren't saying a word.<br/>
Magic Touch: Mining? Could do it all day, if eating and sleeping weren’t things you actually had to do….<br/>
BFFA: [redacted]<br/>
Quote: "Just gotta grind through it, folks."<br/>
Other info:</p><p>Beef - Pied Piper | Beef Tunes| Royal<br/>
Roommate: Bdouble O’Hundred<br/>
Magic Touch: He can literally craft up and play any instrument.<br/>
BFFA: Etho and Bdouble Sleeper<br/>
Quote: "It's a glorious symphony!"<br/>
Other info: Enjoys making posters in his free time.</p><p>Wels - White Knight | Wels Knight | Royal<br/>
Roommate: Biffa Lizard<br/>
Magic Touch: Advanced combat ability.<br/>
BFFA: Biffa Lizard<br/>
Quote: “Wonderland is my home and a place I love dearly, and I’ll defend it ‘till my dying breath and fight for her fiercely!”<br/>
Other info: A bit disorientated after Hypno and Bdubs did something and made him pass our for a good chunk of the summer and first months of the school year. Also totally not head of the Oversleepers Anonymous club.</p><p>Hels - Red Knight | Hels Knight | Royal<br/>
Roommate: He got stuck with NPG, now stop laughing.<br/>
Magic Touch: Advanced sword skills...and some magic.<br/>
BFFA: Exsuma Grimm<br/>
Quote: “Wels is an idiot. Enough said.”</p><p>xBCrafted - ???<br/>
Roommate: Keralis Cake<br/>
Magic Touch: ???<br/>
BFFA: Keralis<br/>
Quote:”Awww yeah!”</p><p>Xisuma - Brothers Grimm | Xisuma Grimm | Royal...mostly<br/>
Roommate: Exsuma Grimm<br/>
Magic Touch: Xisuma has the power to manipulate fairytale-related things around him...to a degree, of course.<br/>
BFFA: Keralis Cake<br/>
Quote: “Everyone deserves a happily ever after but not everyone gets one. That doesn’t mean they’re a bad person, it just means they have to be more creative about how they do things.”<br/>
Other info: Was president in freshman year but stepped down this year to focus on oher stuff. Not that he’s not everywhere doing everything anyways...</p><p>EX - Brothers Grimm | Exsuma Grimm | Rebel ("Totally not a Royal, nope not me-" "shut up Exy, we all saw you reading that book of fairytales in the back of the classroom")<br/>
Roommate: Xisuma Grimm<br/>
Magic Touch: Exy, like Xisuma, has the ability to manipulate fairytale-related things around him, to a lesser extent.<br/>
BFFA: Xisuma Grimm<br/>
Quote: “Xisuma sucks.”<br/>
Other info:</p><p>Zedaph - Three Little Pigs | Zedaph Pig (pig 1) | Rebel<br/>
Roommate: Tango<br/>
Magic Touch: The most wacky things you can think of are what he can make...doesn’t mean they always work or look the best though.<br/>
BFFA: Impulse and Tango<br/>
Quote: “It’s finally standing! Yay! Wait, no, it’s falling again! Unyay, unyay!”<br/>
Other info: Don’t ask him what his real name is please.</p><p><b><span class="u">Dream SMP </span></b><br/>
Dream - Jack Be Nimble | Dream Candlestick | Royal<br/>
Roommate: George<br/>
Magic Touch: Dream = speed<br/>
BFFA: George, Sap, and Badboy<br/>
Quote: ???</p><p>George - ???  (Maybe under Classical Mythology as the son of Iris? IDK) | Royal<br/>
Roommate: Dream Candlestick<br/>
Magic Touch: ???<br/>
BFFA Dream, Sap, and Badboy<br/>
Quote: "Oohhh Dreammm.....I'm gonna find you......" (This quote almost got him suspended at one point)</p><p>Badboyhalo - ???<br/>
Roommate: Skeppy<br/>
Magic touch: ???<br/>
BFFA: Dream, Skeppy, and A64<br/>
Quote: "Language, muffinhead!"</p><p>Technoblade - The Minotaur | Techno Blade | no<br/>
Roommate: Wilbur <br/>
Magic Touch: b l o o d   g o d<br/>
BFFA: Dream, Wilbur, and Phil <br/>
Quote: no</p><p>Tommy - Theseus | Theseus | Rebel<br/>
Roommate: Tubbo and Ranboo, because some idiot messed up the dorm arrangements<br/>
Magic Touch: ???<br/>
BFFA: Tubbo, then Ranboo, then Drista, then Tubbo again. <br/>
Quote: "Pog."</p><p><b><span class="u">Legacy</span></b><br/>
Whip - Elves' Shoemaker | F. Whip (No comment on his real name) | Royal<br/>
Roommate: ???<br/>
Magic Touch: ???<br/>
BFFA: ???<br/>
Quote: ???</p><p>Pearlesentmoon - One of the Merry Men or Maid Mirian. She's still not sure | Pearl Merrymoon | Rebel<br/>
Roommate: Stress White<br/>
Magic touch: ???<br/>
BFFA: Grian<br/>
Quote: ???</p><p><b><span class="u">Other Characters</span></b>:<br/>
Biffa - Alice in Wonderland | Biffa Lizard | Rebel<br/>
Roommate: Wels Knight<br/>
Magic Touch: Making perfect cups of tea, apparently.<br/>
BFFA: Wels Knight<br/>
Quote: “Are you totally 100% sure I can’t switch places with the next Mad Hatter?”</p><p>Pixelriffs - ???<br/>
Roommate: Zloy<br/>
Magic Touch: ???<br/>
BFFA: Zloy<br/>
Quote: ???</p><p>Smajor - Michael Scott | Michael Scott | Royal<br/>
Roommate: ???<br/>
Magic Touch: ???<br/>
BFFA: ???<br/>
Quote: ???</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. How Things Began</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It all started when Hypno and Bdubs (and kind of Biffa) accidently sent Wels to sleep for wayyyyy too long....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Summer vacation! Wooo!" Grian cheered, jumping off the ledge and letting the self-made wings he and Doc had been busy designing open. "Freedom!"</p><p>It was a perfectly normal day at Ever After High and in just a few days, everyone would be going home for the holidays. And eveyrone was spending their last few days of freshman year in their own ways.</p><p>"Grian, I get you're excited but please, look out-"</p><p>
  <i>Crash!</i>
</p><p>"-for the wall." Mumbo sighed, running to catch up to his friend and managing to trip over his own feet in the process. "Whoa!"</p><p>Grian laughed as Mumbo fell into the dirt next to him. "What were you saying?"</p><p>"Oh shut up." Mumbo groaned, trying to stand and brush dirt of his suit at the same time. "This isn't funny."</p><p>"You're smiling."</p><p>"Am not."</p><p>"You totally are." The duo looked up to see Ren hanging out of a nearby iwndow. "Your fake mustache is quivering."</p><p>Mumbo groaned but laughed as Grian and Ren poked fun at their classmate's mustache. </p><p>Some ways away, the ZIT pigs were smashing their heads together in an attempt to pull off one last big prank before everyone went hteir separate ways. And just behidn them, Iskall Cub, and Doc were totally eating sandwiches and totaly not eavesdropping on the trio so the dual combo of the Iskallman and the Goatfather could pull a bigger and better prank.</p><p>Stress, Joe, and Cleo were traveling down a hall inside the school, knowing that at least one of their friends would leave something behind. Joe was making his way through the mirrors, spotting various items that the girls then collected. Either the trio would sell them off for quick last-minute cash or be nice and gift them back, depenidng on how polite the person in question was being.</p><p>Beef, meanwhile, was balancing pencils in Etho's spikey hair in the middle of the courtyard as the duo watched False and Wels spar. TFC was taking note of how many pencils Beef was managing and brining in more when he needed them. Currently there were 34 pencils in Etho's hair and counting.</p><p>Keralis, XB, Xisuma, Scar, and Jevin were enjoying cake made by Keralis and chatting like normal people while Biffa played keep-away with Bdubs' and his portable bed over and around the duo.</p><p>And then there was Hyypno, chilling with Python and being terrorized by Little Dom, who in turn was being tormented by Hels, who was being tormented by NPG. Grian had decidedly refused to call his cousin off and...well, things were getting interesting alright.</p><p>And of course, EX was filming the madness, because why not.</p><p>Everything was normal and everyone was having fun.</p><p>And then Bdubs asked Hypno for some help. </p><p>In Bdubs' defense, it was getting late and the dorms weren't exactly close. And Biffa probably should have known better than to keep his friend from sleeping for too long. But Biffa was having too much fun and Bdubs was getting desperate. And Hypno, not wanting to be on the bad side of an angry BdoubleO, agreed to briefly use his powers to make Biffa drop the bed.</p><p>It worked way too well.</p><p>Biffa dropped the bed and Bdubs immediately dropped into it. All normal. Someone would come and help get Bdubs to his room later.</p><p>Hypno moved back out of Biffa's reach, getting ready to un-hypnotize his friend, when he tripped over a mushroom. A mushroom Scar must've grown with his magic or that Grian planted to annoy people. Either way, Hypno's magic went haywire.</p><p>~~~</p><p>If you asked anyone what happened next, no one could exactly tell you.</p><p>Xisuma swore (literally) that he saw Hypno fly backwards right into Wels. False would counter that with seeing Hypno fly into the path of her sword, with Wels adding that he leapt to catch it. </p><p>Keralis said he heard Hypno yelling something. Scar was positive he hurt Jellie by squeezing her too hard in his terror. Bdubs would say he was awoken by Scar and Mumbos' shrill shrieks. Iskall's sandwhich was lost somewhere in the chaos. </p><p>Doc and CUb would give a lengthly explanation to why Bdub's sudden awakening triggered his powers. Tango would protest that Bdbs was nowhere near False, Wels, and Hypno. Impulse would claim the exact opposite of Tango. Zedaph would stay very neutral.</p><p>Stress would say she heard the animals nearby freaking out. Joe claimed he saw everything and would tell a lengthy ballad about it. Cleo would then have to be restrained from smashing Joe's current mirror, as she seemed to think otherwise.</p><p>Biffa just remembers seeing a flash of blinding light and then discovering that everyone went silent. TFC would go on to say that he was the first ot realize that Wels was passed out.</p><p>Hels called it the "best day of my life", but EX said he saw Hels go pale, then fail at putting on a show.</p><p>And everyone else? Even more confusion.</p><p>All that anyone knew was that Hypno wasn't waking up anytime soon.</p><p>~~~~<br/>
That was the week that many things would change.</p><p>The day friends would become enemies.</p><p>The day Hypno would restrict any and all usage of his powers.</p><p>The day Hels, EX, X, Grian, Cleo, and many others took a good look at their relationships with their families.</p><p>The day that would build up the tension that would explode when Grian refused to sign the Storybook of Legends during their sophomore year.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reconsiderations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>...and of course everyone decided to join the bandwagon....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the day that the Storybook of Legends was to be signed and the school was in quite a state.</p><p>The current class had divided themselves into rough group early on the previous year and even with the small rifts that came from the incident the previous semester, it wasn't too hard to tell which group the majority of the students came from.</p><p>The Legacy group, a group of students who trained together to make their destinies the best possible, were all crowding together. Pearl Merrymon, one of the future Merry Men (who still didn't quite know if she was the next Maid Mirian or not and had thus dressed with a mix between outlaw and princess) was attempting to help FWhip, the future Shoemaker, ironically try to get into a pair of boots that didn't quite seem to want to fit. Which may or may not have been the fault of a nearby Scar, who was pretending not to notice and failing miserably.</p><p>Next to the Legacyers, the Hermits were being their usual chaotic selves. Stress was helping to "make everyone look absolutely gorgeous", EX and Hels were arguing over black vs. red, and somehow Biffa had gotten his hands on a teaset, which he and Xisuma were using.  Grian was chasing around his cousins, NPC and Robo, trying to get them to "please just at least wear the green jacket! " Unhelpfully, Dom was encouraging them and Taurtis was arguing with Sam that, "no, you can't bring in a knife to the signing, why would you even do that?"</p><p>"Defense against Yuki?"</p><p>"Yuki got transferred a month ago, Sam."</p><p>"Better safe then sorry!"</p><p>The Dream SMP (which in short stood for "strange multitude of people", according to Dream) were clustered into their current "factions". Being more on the side off roleplay, the group was busy squabbling over whether it would be too devastating to "kill" off Tommy  instead of helping the students who should have been getting ready for the signing to get ready. But they'd probably be fine- knowing them they'd just have Dream run and get them something at the last minute.</p><p>And then there were a few students who didn't really associate with a specific group. Pixelriffs was getting dragged around by Legacy member Zloy. Python, who bounced between the Hermits and Legacy, was running from Zee, one of Grian's Merry Men, who was a little mad that Python had tricked him with a water-filled fake bowtie.</p><p>And of course, Bdubs was sleeping in the middle of the chaos like nothing was happening.</p><p>If eveyrone knew what was going to happen, maybe they wouldn't have been so excited. But no one did and so peace and excitement reigned just a while longer.</p><p>~~~</p><p>"Are you absolutely sure I can't switch with the next Mad Hatter?"</p><p>"No, Biffa."</p><p>Hypno tried hard not to laugh as his tea-loving classmate pouted but signed. Poor Biffa....always loving tea but always being denied.</p><p>He glanced around at the rest of his classmates. Grian was fidgeting in front, FWhip and False trying to get him to calm down a little. Off to the side, he saw TFC Cub, and Beef (the three third-years) watching. Cub and Scar were silently communicating, while Beef was trying not to laugh at Doc and Etho.</p><p>Hypno turned his attention back to the front. One of the Legacy members, Gemini,  had just signed and Grian was next.</p><p>The future Robin Hood stepped up, faced the book, watched his destiny...and then looked directly at Headmaster Grimm. "Is it against fairytale world law for an outlaw to be a legal architect? Because I don't want to sign if I don't get to have my dream job too."</p><p>"Of course not. You're an outlaw., G." Impulse rolled his eyes.</p><p>Grian faced him. "Yeah, well, jail's boring and I'm not the greatest with an arrow y'know. And I'd like not to have to choose between doing what I love and sleeping outdoors every night."</p><p>"You must sign, Grian Hood. Your fate, and that of many others, could be disasterous if you don't." Headmaster Grimm told the boy.</p><p>"..What if I don't want to sign?"</p><p>It wasn't the first time the question was asked. It wouldn't be the last.</p><p>So of course Headmaster Grimm had the answer. "Remember, there are many people in your story and if you don't sign, they'll go down with you. You don't want that to happen, do you?"</p><p>Grian glanced at his friends, clearly conflicted, but after some time he finally gave in and signed, though reluctantly.</p><p>But it got Hypno thinking evne more then he already had been.</p><p>Hypo was alright iwth his weird powers. He just didn't like using them in bad ways, though he went through the motions when he needed to. But the incident with Wels had made him question what his powers could really do.</p><p>This had been doubled with some smaller incident over the summer, like when Jevin came to visit and Hypno almost hypnotized him when Jevin had popped up behind him without warning. Or when XB invited him to go swimming at the beach and Hypno accidently turned their towels into sardines (even he didn't know how that one happened) and couldn't turn them back.</p><p>And it all solidified into his decision when he saw his destiny.</p><p>Being left out of every party (not that he wasn't alread forgotten half the time). </p><p>A falling-out with Bdubs over him not inviting him to any parties when he woke up (even though Hypno was almost certain that happened because the next Sleeping Beauty would forget that they had one friend left).</p><p>Cursing Bdubs' firstborn out of spite.</p><p>And the cycle repeating itself.</p><p>He didn't want that.</p><p>"I...."</p><p>He didn't want to use his magic for evil.</p><p>He didn't want to hurt his friends. Wels and Jevin made it out fine, but what if things were just starting?</p><p>"...."</p><p>What if they got worse?</p><p>He wouldn't be able to forgive himself.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"I'm not going to sign."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have ideas for any of the characters, please let me know-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Freeze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>"I'm not going to  sign."</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Complete silence fell over the school.</p><p>Hypno stood on the stage, facing the pedestal the Book was on. His gaze was fixed on Headmaster Grimm and though his bandana coveedr his mouth, his eyes showed he was most definitely not joking.</p><p>"Hypno. You need to sign-"</p><p>"No I don't! And I don't want to." He glanced at a concerned Bdubs out of the corner of his eye.  Bdubs looked very confused and worried for him and his friend and Hypno didn't blame him.</p><p>The Headmaster started to open his mouth but Hypno started speaking again.</p><p>"I don't want to be evil. I don't want to use magic against my friends."</p><p>"I want to choose my own destiny."</p><p>~~~</p><p>"Hypno. What you did was risky and could've gone wrong easily."</p><p>"I know, Jev. But cursing a kid that did nothing wrong because their dad forgot I exist feels even more wrong. And Bdubs still gets his happily ever after. He's already cursed." Hypno shrugged.</p><p>After Hypno's public  refusal, he'd gotten vocal agreements from several others. Biffa and Grian loudly declared support (having signed against their will and guts), and they were joined by several others. The Sleepy Boys had seen Grian cheering for Hypno and followed their idol's example, and that had snowballed, amidst protests from some like Xisuma  and Stress that Hypno was taking things way too far and being too risky.</p><p>Hypno tore his gaze from the Headmaster to look at the students. He couldn't believe it. He wasn't the only one. He stumbled back from the podium, a bit overwhelmed.</p><p>Jevin quickly ran up and gently tugged him to the side as the Headmaster and some of the faculty tried to calm people down. "Hypno, you alright man?"</p><p>"I-" Hypno didn't know what to say. He glanced back at the crowd.</p><p>"Pre-planned destinies are screwed!"</p><p>"Guys, please calm down a little-"</p><p>"Woo-hoo, go Hypno!"</p><p>"You lot are such rebels!"</p><p>"Dude, I'm supposed to be an outlaw. Of course I'm a rebel!"</p><p>"FInally, someone said it!"</p><p>Hypno pulled his cloak tigher around himself. But the noise kept right on going.</p><p>He tried to cover his ears but it didn't seem to do a thing. It was just too loud, too much.</p><p>Jevin's slightly-squishy grasp was the only thing grounding him. </p><p>But it wasn't enough.</p><p>
  <i>"ENOUGH!"</i>
</p><p>Dead silence. Literally. Hypno opened his eyes to see everyone but Jevin frozen in place.</p><p>"Oh no...no no no....not again-" Hypno whispered, backing up completely into the wall. Jevin just followed. </p><p>"It's alright, we're alright, I think they're just frozen. You can undo this, I know you can." Jevin said, trying to calm the fairy down.</p><p>"But...what if it isn't...what if-"</p><p>"Don't think. Just do."</p><p>"They'll come after me-"</p><p>Jevin glanced around, before pulling back a curtain. "Do it from here. Then go back to the dorms. I'll meet you in your room after I help sort things out a little. Now, just do it before you overthink it."</p><p>"I- okay." Hypno slipped behind the curtain, then closed his eyes and hoped he did the spell right.</p><p>He stayed like that for a minute before he heard noises from outside. He peeked through the now-closed curtains and saw everyone moving, whispering. Confused, mostly.</p><p>Jevin glanced at him for a split second. A small smile, then he was gone, going to go explain things.</p><p>Hypo sighed and then focussed his magic, using it to help him fly to his room faster. He didn't want to meet anyone and have to explain things.</p><p>Not yet, anyways.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes Hypno and Grian took the place of Raven, Apple's part is now Stress' part ig and yes X and EX are Headmaster Grimm's kids.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Slip N' Slide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I....no answers</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next week or so, it became much more clear who was on which side of things.</p><p>On one side were what were known as the "Royals". Xisuma Grimm, the eldest son of Headmaster Grimm, found himself the unintentional leader. He didn't complain much about it much but did make Joe and Cub his second-in-commands, then kept on the quiet side of things. </p><p>On the other hand, you had the "Rebels". Founded by a joined effort between Grian, Biffa, and Jevin on the claim you only need three to have a club, Hypno found himself and Grian the leaders of a very mxed group. Some, like Grian, wanted completely different lives,  while some, like Hypno, just didn't want certain aspects of their destinies. </p><p>To say the school was divided was an understatement. And not just in the school, either. Three of Grian's Merry Gang (Pearl, Jimmy, and Martyn) went to Book End the weekend after the signing and found the whole town in an uproar.</p><p>Tensions were high between friendgroups as well. The Dream Team had split into roughly two groups. One side, headed up by Dream, continued caling themselves the Dream Team and were Royals. The other half, who kept changing leaders, called themselves L'Manburg and were Rebels. The Legates were only a little better, with FWhip and Pearl getting into an argument in the middle of the hallway and Skizzle trying to break them up.</p><p>Of course the Hermits divided up into Royal, Rebels, and everything in between, though it was much more clear who was on which side then it was for some of the other large friend groups. Although it may have been due to members of the Hermits starting the chain of events.</p><p>Surprisingly, Iskall was the most vocal about this matter  out of all the Rebels.</p><p>"Wels, Bdubs and Hypno used their powers and made you go into limbo. Why are you siding with the Royals now,  dude?"</p><p>"I like my destiny. And someone has to keep Hels in line." Wels shrugged.</p><p>Iskall huffed and turned ot Bdubs. "And you! You-" he started, but Bdubs cut him off.</p><p>"Sleeping is good for you and besides it's not like I can change it now." he scoffed. "I already signed, and my curse isn't going away, whether I sign or not. My destiny was decided before I could so I might as well embrace it."</p><p>"I'm still not planning on cursing your first kid though." Hypno shrugged.</p><p>"That's on you, dude. I've met your mom and she is seirously something else, she'll probably make me prick my own finger by force if she has to." Bdubs countered. </p><p>Hypno sighed. "She probably would..." he grudgingly admitted.</p><p>"What were we talkng about again?" Wels asked.</p><p>"You guys get off topic fast." Zloy said to the group as he wandered past with Pixel.</p><p>Iskall snorted and Wels and Hypno started laughing. Bdubs, on the other hand, carried a very one-sided argument with Zloy's disappearing back.</p><p>~~~</p><p>"Are you joking? Please say that you're joking." </p><p>Maid Mirian shook her head. "The Heroics class isn't coming whatsoever."</p><p>"Then what are we supposed to do?"  Another student asked.</p><p>Maid Mirian smiled. "Find a way out yourselves. There's an emergency exit in these towers. I'm sure you can find it. When you get out, you can take the rest of the period off."</p><p>Stress swallowed. "This...is definitely the opposite of what this class is for, right?"</p><p>"Mhm." Bdubs nodded. "C'mon, let's start looking."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"It's a free period once we're out! Class or not, I like free periods."</p><p>"..That's true." Stress hummed, searching the glass tower for some kind of hidden mechanism.</p><p>The duo looked for several minutes, until Bdubs decided he was done for now and curled up alongside one of the walls.</p><p>"Seirously?"</p><p>"I'm tired!"</p><p>"You literally slept right before this class, luv! And you were the one who wanted to search!"</p><p>"Just wake me in a few minutes...." Bdubs yawned and leaned back. And promptly fell down a slide that opened up right behind him. "Woah!"</p><p>"Bdubs!" Stress peered down at him. "Are you alright, luv?"</p><p>"Just peachy."</p><p>Stress went down the slide the normal way, joining Bdubs at the bottom and helping him up. "Did you hit your head hard?"</p><p>"I'll live." Bdubs groaned, rubbing his head. "At least we're out?"</p><p>"That we are. At least whatevery ou did worked?"</p><p>"...I guess....But let's not do that again." Bdubs grimaced as the duo started to walk back towards the school to find Bdubs an ice pack.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Food Fights and Discoveries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Techno eats anything and no one quesitons why Grian was looking inside trees.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>totally didn't forget any sense of plot.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This is bad." Hypno muttered to Scott and TFC, as the trio hid behind the pot of 9-day-old porridge.</p><p>Who even ate 9-day-old porridge anyways?</p><p>"Agreed. I like a good fight but this is ridiculous." Someone said through a mouthful of food.</p><p>Hypno glanced up and saw Techno Blade, the next Minotaur, sitting on a nearby shelf stack with pots and pans and eating form the  pot.</p><p>Ah. So the porridge didn't go to waste then.</p><p>"We've gotta do something, if they keep on like this..." TFC grimaced.</p><p>"We should-" Scott started to say, just as the doors to the Castleteria opened and Headmaster Grimm bellowed, "What is going on here?"</p><p>Everyone froze. Except Skeppy, who let one last pie fly (it his False, he was so dead-).</p><p>"Um." Grian awkwardly said. "Having lunch?"</p><p>"And having a food fight as well I see. You all should know better then this. Detention, every last one of you. Yes, even you lot hiding behind the porridge pot. You should all know better, especially..." The headmaster's eyes landed on his sons, then moved to Scott, then to Phil and Dream who were in the middle of fighting with chicken still in their hands, and so forth. Basically, eveyrone who had some kind of leadership role somewhere in the school.</p><p>"Now clean up this mess. Now." The headmaster finally said, before turning and leaving.</p><p>The subdued students quietly started picking up their fight, a few apologizing, others glaring at each other.</p><p>Hypno sighed, as a lot of angry looks went his way. This was goign to be a long day.</p><p>~~~</p><p>"Look what I found in the woods." </p><p>"A note. So?" Etho asked.</p><p>Grian grinned. "Better then a note. Proof. Read it."</p><p>Etho examined the piece of paper. "...Two sisters. One supposedly ugly and the other not. And..they planned to run for it?"</p><p>"Yeah. And they might've suceeded."</p><p>"But they might not have. I've never heard of this story before." Etho pointed out.</p><p>Grian shook his head. "I asked Techno, XIsuma, and Joe. Techno and Joe both confirmed it was a lesser-known tale but still a fairytale. Xisuma was clueless, though."</p><p>"But wouldn't X know? Since he's the Headmaster's son and all." Impulse pointed out.</p><p>Grian shrugged. "I mean, you have a point. But that's kind of why he might not know. I didn't know I was related to Wilbur Soot until I went looking for famiy trees that one time and we found out that we shared a grandfather and that's why he's got a musical gene."</p><p>"That makes some sense, I guess." Etho nodded. "So we say this is true. What do we do about it?"</p><p>"We find out more. And I know just who to ask for help." Grian grinned.</p><p>Cub and Etho exchanged looks as Grian skipped off. </p><p>"Should we be worried?"</p><p>"...Nah it's probably only have an 80% chance of potential death."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Join the Discord if you want more :) https://discord.gg/bNsFUZX9Mv<br/>and also i read stuff too: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCxvoujdLHcANKR0gfDa45iw</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>